criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Hidden Secrets/Dialogues
Chief Annie Walker: Welcome to Lieborough City, . This is one of the best places on United States. My name is Annie Walker, and I'm the chief of LPD. Chief Annie Walker: I will present you, Alfred Duran, police agent and your new teamma- [[Pedro Seymour|''Pedro Seymour]] (nervous): Hi! I'm Pedro Seymour. You are , ¡welcome! I'm the lab expert. 'Pedro Seymour' (sad): But, I come here for give bad news: Alfred was found dead today on church. 'Chief Annie Walker: What?! It's impossible. go now to discover what happened. Chapter 1 Investigate Church ''Chief Annie Walker'' (sad): It's even worse than I expected it to be! He was the best member of our Police Department. He can't be dead. This is impossible. ''Chief Annie Walker'': Mother Lisette Cortes found the corpse, she is waiting us for an interview. ''Chief Annie Walker'': Also you found a broken video camera and a gun. ¡Congratulations! You found the murder weapon. Go to analyze the corpse, and examine the clues. Good luck. Autopsy Victim's Body ''Chief Annie Walker'': This is Lawrence Gomez, the Lieborough Police Department coroner. He is an ace with the corpses. Saddly, the last victim was Alfred. ''Lawrence Gomez'': Agh! This corpse doesn't give some hints, but certainly I can affirm... ''Lawrence Gomez'': The killer has fring hair. I add this info to your expedient. Excelent! Go to discover who is the real culprit. Examine Destroyed Camera ''Morgan San Louis'': Hi ! I am Morgan San Louis, the tech expert of the Police Department. Send me the camera. In five minutes, I can discover a new hint. Analyze Camera ''Chief Annie Walker'': Wow! You are fast. Five minutes, a time record. ''Morgan San Louis'': Thanks, Chief Annie. So I had a look at the recording from the camera you got me from church, . ''Morgan San Louis'': Well, I looked at the time of Alfred's dead, and the killer never turned to the camera, but I compared his height to the shelf he was standing next to and... ''Morgan San Louis'': Your killer is precisely 6 feet tall! Good work , Chief Annie. Morgan, out. Talk to Lisette Cortes ''Lisette Cortes'': Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom co- ''Chief Annie Walker'': Mother, I need speak with you about Alfred Duran's murder. ''Lisette Cortes'': He is not dead, he is amoung us, he is here. His spirit is alive. ''Lisette Cortes'' (cries): But his body not. ''Edward Tapia'': What happened here? Mother Lisette, why the polices are here?. ''Chief Annie Walker'': Father Tapia, come with us, we need speak about Alfred Duran's murder. Talk to Edward Tapia ''Edward Tapia'': Oh God! Alfred Duran can't be dead. It's impossible. But when happened this? ''Chief Annie Walker'': I'll ask the questions here. Where are you when the murder happened? ''Edward Tapia'': I were in harvest festival. The church it's organizer this year. ''Chief Annie Walker'': What?! , Harvest Festival is an event in what people harvest the crops last year. Come to talk with me ending your tasks. Complete all steps ''Chief Annie Walker'': Harvest Festival is dangerous event in Lieborough City. Each year, an institution organize the festival. The church is organizer this year. ''Chief Annie Walker'': Edward is hiding something. Go back to church and enter to Father's Office. Get clues. Investigate Father's Office ''Officer Troy'': Hi! I'm Leonor Troy, novice. What did you found? ''Officer Troy'': It's a letter. Possibly will help to discover Harvest Festival legality. Check it! Analize Letter ''Fiddelford Gray'': I'm Fiddelford Gray, team historian. I'm reading letter and... Mamma Mia! Call Annie, and LPD members. I discover something really important. '''Some moments later... Chief Annie Walker: What happened with letter? A new clue? Fiddelford Gray: I proceed to read ""Dear Lisette, I discover the true. Why? Why... you killed my sister?. I will put you under arrest tomorrow, you will PAY." Officer Troy: ¿Lisette? ¡It's Mother Cortes! With all steps completed Chief Annie Walker (shocked): God! Officer Troy. Is Mother Cortes the killer? For be the first suspect, it's necessary arrest she- Lisette Marshall: ¡Wait! I need talk with . My name is Lisette Walker, and I am the wife of Alfred. Chapter 2 After unlock the chapter Fiddelford Gray: ¿Two Lisettes.....? Officer Troy: Godness! We can't arrest Mother Cortes, if we have more suspects called Lisette. Lisette Marhsll: I don't have all time. I need speak with . ¿Now or not? Talk with Lisette Marshall Lisette Marshall: This is so complicated! With Alfred we had 2 weeks separated. The most terrible was little Lis. She can't support this. Officer Troy: I'm so sorry! Little Lis is the Alfred daughter. She have 17 years old, and she love her dad. Can we talk with she, Lisette? Lisette Marshall: She was sleeping when I go to the Department. But, probably you can talk later with she. I will see her status. Wait me here! Officer Troy (smart): She is off! , can we check the house? Probably, we will have some clues that can help our case. After Investigate Victim's House Lisette Walker: Hey! The pen and the book are the only that I have to remember Alfred. Don't take it! Officer Troy: Now this are clues. Sorry. But is necessary for discover the Alfred's murderer. After Examine Damaged Book Officer Troy: What's this book? "The Adventures of Lisette Duran"... Little Lis, is the only that can explain this. Talk to Lisette Duran Officer Troy: Hi Lis! We found this book, what's this? Lisette Duran (cries): My dad writes this book for me when I was 5 years old. The page that I most like was Page 3, "Lissete learns is right-handed". Sorry, but I can't follow reading... Officer Troy: (Lisette escapes) Poor Lisette. But with this, we discover that she is right handed. Lisette Marshall (furious): What did you do! Get out of my house. (Point to door with left hand) Before Examine Pen Officer Troy: This pen can have fingerprints that can help us to found the killer. After Examine Pen Officer Troy: Wow! You don't have fingerprints, but you collect a liquid, ¿water?... Go with Pedro for discover what is. Analyze Victim's Pen Pedro Seymour: The substance that you give me is perspiration. Officer Troy: It was not what I expected, this is not useful for investigation. Pedro Seymour: But, this is a pen for left-handed's, and Alfred was right-handed. Resuming, the killer enter to Alfred house, and this pen it belongs to. After complete steps Officer Troy: We are so close! Probably we can found more clues in Little Lis Bedroom... Officer Troy: Her mother don't will permise that we enter for the door... Officer Troy: But, if we enter for the window. Before Investigate Lisette Bedroom Officer Troy: Little Lis and her mother are in the market... We have middle hour to investigate. After Investigate Lisette Bedroom Officer Troy: What did you found? A newsletter. This girl had 17 years old, and I don't know something that with this age reads newsletter. Officer Troy: Hey! Here appears a number, ¡this is the clue that we need! After Examine Contest Newsletter Officer Troy: Mmmm... In the word appears "Lisette Lewis ID: 56-485-242"... This is so complicated for me. Send it to Morgan, he in five minutes will have the answer. Analyze Lisette Lewis ID Morgan San Louis: Well! This is the ID of Lisette Lewis, a religious that works in the church. I will send you her actual location. Talk to Lisette Lewis Lisette Lewis: Oh, dear! What did you need? Officer Troy: Good morning. We are Officer Troy and , homicide detective of Lieborough Police Department. Can we talk with Lisette Lewis? Lisette Lewis (laughing): You are talking with Lisette. I am... Tell me, who I killed? Officer Troy: Alfred Duran... Lisette Lewis: Alfred's daughter was helping in the Harvest Festival. The last time that I watch he, was when he enter in the church to talk with Mother Cortes. Lisette Lewis: We had a place in the Harvest Festival. The best of festival: all win... All have a medal. After complete all steps Chief Annie Walker: Ok... What's the report that you have about the murder. Officer Troy: We have five suspects. The Mother Cortes and the Father Tapia that doesn't have idea of what is happening. Officer Troy: The wife of the victim and her daughter. Also Lewis that is the only that have all the profile. Officer Troy: We know that the killer has fring hair, is six feet tall, is left handed... Officer Troy: And don't forget that has a harvest medal. Chief Annie Walker: You are so close! But we can't arrest Lisette without know something that can prove she is guilty. Go back to the church and get the last clue. Chapter 3 After unlock the chapter Chief Annie Walker: You are so close! Go back to the church and get the last clue for arrest the killer. Officer Troy: On Going. After Investigate Church Officer Troy (What The-): A paper...? , seriously. This is the clue that we need? Father Edward Tapia: What are you doing in the God home? Talk to Father Tapia Father Tapia: That does not belong to them! You can't do this. Officer Troy: We are solving a murder case, we are the police, and you Father are a suspect. Father Tapia: Give up! This case never will be solved. Officer Troy: Run! Run... After Examine Letter Officer Troy: Wait a minute! This is the second part of the letter that we found. Analyze Letter Fiddelford Gray: This letter has been writed by the killer. And your killer writes manuscript. Before arrest the killer Marco Lorenzini: Hello... My name is Marco, I'am the profiler of the Forensic Team. Marco Lorenzini: About the records of your suspects. Only Lisette Marshall, Lisette Lewis and Father Tapia writes manuscript. Officer Troy: Awesome! What did you say? Can we go to arrest the killer? Arrest the Killer Lisette Lewis: You found the killer! Yikes. I killed Alfred, because he will arrest me. I date with Emma Duran, the sister of Alfred. I am lesbian. Lisette Lewis: She discovered that I wanted to end the relationship. And she tried to kill me. But the roles were invested. Lisette Lewis: When Alfred discovered that I killed she, I only take the gun, and... Officer Troy: A lot of information! You are under arrested for the crime of police officer Alfred Duran. Lewis, you have the right to remain silent and to be tried at the Lieborough Court of Justice. In the Judge Judge Carter: Silence in the court. First, congratulations to for arrest the killer of Alfred Duran murder. Lisette Lewis: Hey, I'm follow here, I can hear you Norman. Judge Carter: Judge Norman Carter for you, Lewis. Going back to the sentence, Lisette you are sentenced for the crime of murder to... Lisette Lewis: Be brief! Yes, I accept my sentence. Judge Carter (happy): OK? Saving my spit, Lisette Lewis, you will have to stay 30 years in prison. The session is over. Category:Transcripts (Cristobaleno)